Conventional electrolysis of brine includes the following reaction (1) on the anode side (anode chamber) and the following reactions (2), (3), and (4) on the cathode side (cathode chamber).2Cl−−2e−→Cl2  (1)2Na++2e−→2Na  (2)2Na+2H2O→2Na++H2+2OH−  (3)2H2O+2e−→H2+2OH−  (4)
Alkaline reducing cathode electrolyzed water is accordingly obtained in the cathode chamber.
Hydrogen gas is produced along with this cathode electrolyzed water. However, hydrogen gas, which has low solubility, has been released into the air without being dissolved in cathode electrolyzed water. Acidic anode electrolyzed water and chlorine gas are also obtained in the anode chamber.
Patent Literature 1 has been known as a technique of effectively utilizing chlorine gas produced along with anode electrolyzed water.
Patent Literature 1 has disclosed that an aqueous solution of an electrolyte, a mixture of caustic soda and table salt, was electrolyzed and the obtained electrolyzed solution was used as water for washing and cleaning.